The primary goal of this study is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of treatment of HIV-infected individuals with autologous cytotoxic lines enhanced in vitro for HIV-cytoxicity. The subjects are treated with three infusions of 1 x 10(9) cells each 5 - 8 weeks apart. The study also examines the feasibility of developing HIV-specific T cell lines from subjects at risk for AIDS and begins to examine the effectiveness of this therapeutic approach.